A Harbor In The Tempest
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: My first fic in English. Dean gets hurt, but his family's there and that's enough. It's kind of a version of "Todo mundo precisa de alguém".


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

_A/N - I'm trying to learn this language. This is my first fic in English._

_I want to thank some outstanding writers__ for their unpriceless help:_

_My beta Mad Server – she has everything: intelligence, sweetness and a great sense of humor. Thank you so much!_

_TraSan__, for being such a great inspiration, for all the support and for her helping hand. _

_K Hanna Korossy. I couldn't thank you enough for all you've been doing._

**A Harbor In The Tempest**

He heard a scream of panic behind him and felt a painful pressure on the back of his upper arm. Almost immediately, he saw a narrow wave of water hitting the rocks just in front of him, coming into his eyes quickly. And that was the last thing he saw.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There was a noise coming from somewhere in the darkness. Maybe a voice. Yes, definitely a male voice. And, wait! It was a familiar male voice, too.

Dean tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't at first. There must be something wrong. He opened and closed his eyes as a bright light flashed above him and he realized that he was waking up from unconsciousness. It must have lasted a long time, his whole body ached.

He took a little while, but Dean noticed that, although his body was resting on a bed, he was sitting almost upright leaning against something smooth and warm.

Dean moved his left arm slowly, until his hand touched the smooth resistance. His movement was short and slow as he felt his senses coming back to him.

Again, he heard the voice. "Dean? Hey, are you awake?"

No, it was not Sam's… Sam! A fearful idea suddenly sent his blood rushing to his heart. Sam! Where was Sam? Dean felt a strong desire to understand what was happening, he just couldn't get the strength to open his eyes and find it.

Dean wanted to raise himself up, but was hindered. He struggled to force himself upwards using all he had.

"Dean? Hey, son, slow down. Take it easy."

Dad? Even in the deepest sleep, in fever, or in a dead faint one part of his mind always remained: obeying his father's commands. So, he stayed still.

Dad. Oh, thank God! Dad was there. He was safe, he was home and everything would be all right. But, where was Sammy? Had they finished off the Black Dog? Would his father stop hugging him anytime soon?... Because this was kind of an embarrassing moment, hurt or not hurt.

Loudly, Dean managed. "Dad...'ere's…am?...'s so cold?

"Sam's out there, takin' care of the body. Don't you worry. How're you doin', Dean?

Hum… He was cold and thirstier than ever. He wasn't in too much pain and his body was only shaking a little bit. His arm hurt when he tried to move it, but not violently. He would be fine. Even so, something seemed just wrong. Was he forgetting something? About his father… he couldn't remember…

Finally, Dean opened his eyes and looked up at…

"Bobby!"

Dean trembled all over and stretched his arms wildly in all directions, trying to get himself free.

"Dean! Damn it. Stop... stop! I'm gonna get up, okay? There. Geez, I was just tryin' to help you, you moron!"

Dean seemed a little puzzled and dizzy, although he was sat upright, covering his torso with the blanket that had slipped off.

"Man, what was that? You… you …were…What the hell were you doing?" Dean shouted, because he was Dean, after all. His voice was back, miraculously.

"Whaddya think I was doing? I was warming you up, after your swan dive!" Bobby sounded worried, not angry. The older man had heard the boy calling his father, understanding crossed his eyes.

"Yeah…I …What happened? Why's Sam out there and you're in here?" Trying to get some time to comprehend anything. His head was still spinning around.

"I hurt my ankle savin' your ungrateful ass. You were turning into a friggin block of ice. So, we brought you here, Sam took care of your arm and went to clean up before somebody passed by. I was the lucky one who got to hug ya and make sure you were breathing." Bobby's voice lowered at the end.

"An...Oh… Okay… Thanks, man. Sorry for kicking you out …I thought that… you were…you know…I kinda forget he's…" Dean knew Bobby had heard him.

Dean looked so embarrassed and lost, so unlike himself, that Bobby cut him off, saving him at the same time.

"That's fine. I know, son. You don't have to thank me, we're family. But if you ever tell this to anyone, I'm gonna kill ya myself."

"Oh yeah...'cause I'm so stoked to tell this story to my friends". Dean's face lightened. Irony was a great protection and both knew better than to continue an awkward moment between them.

However both men knew the truth. John's death had left a hole big enough to drag Dean into it. This was Sam's loss, too, and the youngest Winchester felt guilty and he wished he could have done things differently. Nevertheless he leaned on his protective big brother and Dean, though he didn't talk about it, needed this job to keep him from losing it. Bobby represented, somehow, a safe harbor to them. Words were not necessary, sometimes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The cabin's door cracked open and Sam came into the kitchen/bedroom space. The young man's eyes went straight to the bed and softened instantaneously on seeing his brother awake and settled. Bobby was making some soup.

"Hey, dude! How are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"Awesome. You know I just love playing with little puppies and taking a healthy dive in the middle of a hunt."

Sam couldn't avoid a smile. He was too relieved to hold anything against his big brother. Besides, sarcasm was a two-way street.

"I was asking Bobby, jerk. Hey Bobby, how's your ankle?"

"It's fine. Dean huggin' me for almost two hours helped, I guess." Bobby said, winking at Sam.

"Please, I don't need a mental image of that." Sam laughed out.

Dean widened his eyes, looking offended. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find a good answer, so he closed it again. That was okay, though. He was grateful for having the two most important people in his life nowadays right there, next to him. They were alive; they had shelter and some hot food. He could take a little teasing. It had been a good day.

The end

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Oi, Empty! Queria te agradecer também por todo apoio e por tudo. Você é uma pessoa pra lá de especial. Muito obrigada!_


End file.
